Eternal Happiness
by Fate Lowe
Summary: In the year After Colony 201, five years after Marimiea Khushrenada realized her mistakes, the world is finally at peace. The soliders that helped protect the people have finally found their places in the new world, or have they?


Disclaimer: "Haha it's finally mine...yes i own it!"

"Fate wake up...wake up."

"Huh...Heero."

"You were dreaming again."

"Aw man. You mean I don't own you or GW."

"Nope."

"Ok, I don't own it, so don't sue me. I do own this fic though, so don't even think of stealing it."

I also do not own the song "Carousel" by Buck Cherry featured in this fic.

AN: Hello everybody. Thanks for taking the time to read my humble fanfic. I've been writing for years and finally found the confidance to put something up. This is actually my fifth fic but the first to make it online. This story does center around Heero and Relena's relationship. The other couples are as follows: 2xH, 3xC, 4xD, 5xS, and 6xN. I know that some of you disagree with the Trowa and Catherine pairing. As I see it there is no diffinative proof that Trowa is Catherine's biological brother, Tritan. So I've decided to use this pairing in this story. You have been warned. Well, on with the story. Hope you enjoy.

Eternal Happiness

By Fate Lowe

In the year After Colony 201, five years after Marimiea Kushrenada realized her mistakes, the World is finally at peace. The soliders that helped protect the people have finally found their places in the new, peaceful world, or have they?

It's a sunny day in the Sanc Kingdom. Two young women are walking down the sidewalk.

"So the divorce is finalized now?" Hildi asks.

"Yes. I'm finally free. I don't know why I put up with him for as long as I did." Relena answers her best friend.

"Because you thought that you had finally found happiness."

"That wasn't meant for me though."

"Of course happiness is meant for you. You worked the hardest to obtain the peace that we all enjoy today."

"No I didn't. There are many people that worked harder than me. One in particular."

"Is that why you won't allow yourself happiness? Because you think that if he's not happy, you shouldn't be?"

"..."

"Relena, how do you know that he's not happy? For all you know, he could be the happiest one amoung us now."

"You're right, of course, but I really don't think he is."

"What do you mean? Have you been in contact with him lately?"

"No. I haven't heard from him since he escaped from the hospital. But, I just have a feeling that he's lonely."

They arrived back at the Peacecraft mansion.

"Congratulations!"

She looked around the room, which was covered in colorful decorations, and saw all of her closest friends and relatives. Duo Maxwell was there, with his and Hildi's daughter, Hilda Maxwell, Trowa and Catherine Barton, their twin girls, Midii and Malinda Barton, Quatre Winner and Dorathy Catalonia, Wufei Chang and Sally Poe, Milliardo and Lucerzia Peacecraft, and their two kids, Lu and Tracy Peacecraft.

"Thank you, everybody, but this was hardly needed."

"But Lena, this is a happy day. We need to celebrate."

"You just needed an excuse to throw another party, Duo. I bet you planned the whole thing didn't you?"

"So?"

"Well, thank you anyway. It was very thoughtful, even if my divorce was just an excuse. You guys enjoy yourselves, I'll be down later."

"Relena, are you ok?"

"Thanks for your concern, Quatre, but I'm fine."

"Ok."

Relena heads up to her bedroom. She walks in, closes the door, and looks around the room. She focuses on an object on her dresser. She walks over and picks it up. She sits down on her bed and stares into the beady black eyes of her most treasured possesion, a small brown teddy bear.

"Heero."

"Hey, Heero!"

A slim, well muscled man with unruly dark brown hair and piercing prussian blue eyes, looks up at the sound of the voice.

"Yeah."

"We just got a car in that needs a lot of help. I think you're the only one that has the skills to fix it."

"Got it. Coming."

Later that day, Heero gets ready to leave work.

"Hey, H. Want to go out with me and the rest of the crew tonight? We plan on hitting the strip down in PC."

"No."

"Come on, man. There's going to be booze and women."

"No."

"Man, you need this. You never go anywhere. It'll be good for you. You might meet a girl you can settle down with."

Heero just gets up and leaves. He gets in his car and drives home. He walks into his apartment building and climbs the stairs to his place. He walks in and looks around his sparcely furnished loft apartment. He smirks at the silence and closes the door. He walks to the bathroom and strips down to take a shower. Afterwards he walks to the fridge and grabs a beer, sits down on the couch and turns on the news.

_'Vice Foriegn Minister, Relena Kennington's, divorce was finalized today. She refused to make any comment on the subject.'_

Heero smirkes again.

"Same old Lena."

He looks over at the one picture in his apartment. It's a picture he tore out of a magazine, of Relena, happily smiling in a snow white wedding dress.

"Relena."

Relena sits at her desk, in her office, with Quatre sitting on the couch by the window.

"Relena are you sure you're going to be ok while I'm on vacation?"

"I'll be fine Quatre. I have the others here to protect me. Besides there has not been any threats against my life in three years."

"That's not what I meant, Relena."

"Than whatever do you mean?"

"Heero?"

"I've told you time and time again, Quatre. I'm over him."

"You might be able to fool the world, Relena, but you can't fool the ones closest to you. We noticed how many similarities there were between Shawn and Heero. We're all worried about you."

"I have no idea what you are talking about but thank you for your concern. I've made it through without him for this long I think I can make it for at least another week while you're gone. Besides I have everyone else here, just in case I need any support."

"Ok Relena, see you in a week."

"Bye Quatre, enjoy your time off."

On the side of the road, in northern Florida...

"Why'd we have to break down in the middle of nowhere."

"Dorathy, please. I'm trying to get a cell signal."

"See you can't even get a signal."

"Hello...Yes, I need a tow truck out to East I-10, mile marker 65. Thank you."

He hangs up the phone.

"See, help is on the way. We'll be out of here in no time."

"Thank god."

The tow truck arrives and takes them to the closest mechanic. Quatre looks up at the sign on the front of the building as a nice middle-aged man walks up to the couple.

"Welcome to Bernie's Automotive. What can we do ya for today?"

"We are having some trouble with our car."

"Well, you came to the right place. We got the best mechanic in town. We'll have you outta here in no time. Hey, Matt, go get H. Tell him I got a quick job for him."

A slim, young man runs off into the shop. A few minutes later Heero walks up to his boss.

"Hey, boss. What do you have for me now?"

"This young couple is on vacation and is having a little car trouble."

Heero looked over at the couple.

"Quatre? Dorathy?"

"Heero! Wow, never would have guessed to find you in a little place like this."

"Hnn. Well, I'll get your car up and running. It won't be long."

Heero got into the car and drove it into the shop.

It was five o'clock, time to go home and he had just finished with Quatre's car. He took it around front and handed the keys to Quatre.

"Here you go. See ya 'round."

"Heero, why not come eat dinner with us? We could catch up on everything."

"No thanks. I got to go. Quatre, do me a favor, don't tell anyone I'm here."

"Ok, Heero. Bye."

They get in the car and drive off.

Relena sits on her balcony railing, holding her bear and staring up at the moon.

"Oh, Heero. Where are you?"

Heero sits on his couch with six empty beer bottles in front of him and another full one in hand. He picks up the picture beside him.

"You'll know where I am soon. He won't be able to keep my secret from you."

He puts the full bottle down and goes to bed with the picure in hand. He puts it down on the pillow next to him.

"Good night, Lena. See you soon."

Relena sits with Cathy in the tearoom of her mansion.

"Oh, Cathy, I don't know what to do."

"You have to either move on or try and find him."

"If I try to find him though, I'll just be bothering him."

"You don't know that. Maybe he's just waiting for you to come for him."

"But what if he's married, with kids? What if he's happy? I don't think I could handle it."

"Then just move on."

"I don't think I can."

"Well, then just live day-to-day, like you have been. But you'll never be happy until you know."

"Well, I want to talk to Quatre before I do anything. He comes back here today. Duo's picking him and Dorathy up from the airport."

"Ok, just remember what I said."

"Ok Cat, thanks."

"Hey Quatre, over here."

"Hey Duo, how's everything been since I've been gone?"

"Same old, same old."

"What about Relena, how's she doing?"

"She's still being quiet about her problems but we all know something's up."

"Heero?"

"Probably."

"She needs to know." He says quietly.

"Know what?"

"I found him."

"What? Where?"

"He's living in a small town in Florida, working as a mechanic. Our car broke down and we just happened to end up there."

"This is great. We just need to get her there. She won't even have to know that he's there."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Leave it to me."

They arrive at the house and Relena calls Quatre to the tearoom.

"Welcome home. How was your trip?"

"We had a great time but it's good to be home."

"I need your advice."

"On what?"

"Heero. You know that I'm still in love with him and I don't think those feelings are ever going to fade."

"What can I do to help?"

"I need to know if you think it's a good idea to find him or not?"

"I think, right now, you should just relax and try not to think about him. Just try to enjoy your vacation that's coming up."

"Thanks Quatre. I'll do that."

"Hey, Heero. How 'bout it? You want to go tonight?"

"How many times do I have to tell you Matt? I don't want to go."

"Man you need a life. You need to meet people. What you really need is to get laid."

Heero smirks as Matt walks away.

"Don't worry. She'll be here soon."

He goes home and goes about his nightly rituals. He turns on the news and there she is.

_'The Vice Foreign Minister announces today that she will be going on vacation for the next two weeks.'_

Heero smiles.

"Here she comes."

"Duo why are we all going to this little town again?"

"For a little bit of peace and quiet."

He turns his face towards the road and smiles mischieviously.

They arrive at the cabin.

"Wow, Duo, this is great. It's almost completly silent out here. This is just what I needed. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Lena. I just wanted you to be able to relax."

The next day Duo goes into town for supplies. He finds the mechanic's.

"So this is where he works."

He gets out of the car and walks inside. He walks up to the counter.

"Heero Yuy?"

"First stall on the left."

"Thanks."

He walks over. Heero's busy underneath the car.

"Hey buddy!"

"Hello Duo. Quatre tell you where I was."

Heero comes out from under the car and wipes his hands off on a grease rag.

"How did you know it was me?"

"The way you walk."

"What? The way I walk? I almost forgot what you were like."

Duo starts walking around the stall.

"No pictures. Figured even you would have, at least, a girlfriend by now."

"What do you want, Duo?"

"Nothing, just wondering how you've been."

"Bullshit, Duo. You wouldn't be here if you didn't have something in mind."

"Ok, ok. No need to get hostile. It's about Relena."

"What about her?"

"Don't you miss her man?"

"There's no way I could go to her even if I did. She deserves better."

"But, she doesn't want better. She wants you. Here this is the address to where we're staying. Come by. We could all catch up on old times."

He turns to leave.

"You know, it would be nice to see her really smile. She hasn't done that in a long time."

Heero puts the slip of paper in his pocket. That night, on his way, home he drives to the address Duo gave him and stops across the street.

"I just can't. I'm not strong enough. I'm sorry, Relena."

He drives home. The two weeks go by without Heero going back to the cabin.

Duo sits in the music room with Quatre playing the piano.

"I can't believe he didn't stop by."

"Duo, it's Heero we're taking about here. Did you really think he was going to come?"

"The Heero I saw, when I mentioned her name, was not the Heero I remember. He loves her Quatre. I could see it in his eyes."

"Than, why didn't he come?"

"He doesn't think he deserves happiness. He doesn't think he deserves her."

"But we all deserve happiness, especially those two."

"Tell me about it."

Heero sits at his computer, with his stereo on and his favorite cd playing. He's just stareing at the screen, with a distant look on his face.

'Why didn't she come to see me? Does she even really miss me or was Duo lieing.'

Heero smiles.

"No he was telling the truth. Maybe I should go to her. But I don't want to be a burden."

He starts listening to the lyrics of the song currently playing and smiles to himself. He emails Duo.

Duo,

I would like to apply for a position on Relena's bodyguard team. I will be in the Sanc Kingdom tomorrow. Meet me at the airport. Please don't tell Relena.

HY

He turns off his computer and starts to pack. The next day he goes to work.

"Mornin', H. You're late. That's not like you. What's up?"

"I'm quitting, B, as of now. Sorry, there's something that I need to do."

"Well, I'm sorry to lose you, but if you need to go..."

"I do."

"Ok, see ya."

"Yeah, see ya."

"Quatre!"

"Yeah Duo?"

"He's coming"

"What?"

"Read this."

He hands Quatre the email.

"This is wonderful."

"Yeah, but Relena musn't know until he's here, just in case he changes his mind."

"So as not to get her hopes up."

"Yeah, it is him we're talking about. We all know what he can be like."

"Especially when she's involved."

"Yeah."

"Heero! Man, you actually came! I can't believe it!"

"I told you I was coming, didn't I?"

"Yeah but..."

"But, what?"

"We weren't sure. You have a tendency to change your mind when she's involved."

"Not this time, Duo, not this time."

They get into the car and drive to the house.

"Relena?"

"Yes, Quatre, come in."

Quatre enters Relena's office.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, what is this about a new bodyguard? Do you really think that we need another one. You guys are the only ones that I want guarding me. I don't want some stranger coming in here."

"Well, Miss. Relena, we think that it's nesessary to bring on one more person. I'm sorry that you are uncomfortable with it but we think it's in your best interests."

"Well, I want to meet with him as soon as he arrives. If I'm not happy after meeting him, find someone else"

"Yes ma'am. I don't think that there will be any problems with the new recruit."

"Well, here we are buddy. This will be your room. Here's your uniform. Shower and get changed. Relena wants to 'meet' you in thirty minutes, in her office."

"Got it."

Duo starts to leave. He stops as he passes by Heero and puts his hand on Heero's shoulder.

"Good luck, man."

"Thank you, Duo, for everything."

Duo smiles and walks out.

Relena sits in her office awaiting her new bodyguard.

'I wonder who they have for me this time.'

Heero stares into the mirror and smirks.

"Here I come, Relena."

There's a knock on the door.

"Yes, come in."

In walks Duo with the new recruit behind him.

"Relena, the new guard is here."

She looks up.

"Heero!"

"Hello, Relena."

Duo smiles at the glowing expression on Relena's face.

"I'll be going now."

He turns to leave the room.

"Thanks, man." Duo says as he walks past Heero.

He exits the room and closes the door.

"Now that was a smile."

Hildi just looks up at him from her desk and smiles.

"Heero, please sit down."

He walks over to her desk and sits in the chair opposite her.

"How have you been, Heero?"

"Fine."

"Oh, that's good."

"What about you, Relena, how have you been doing?"

"I've been great."

Heero's silent.

"Well, Heero, I have some more work to do right now. Would you join me for tea later tonight?"

"Sure."

He gets up and walks out.

Heero walks into the living room, where Trowa is sitting.

"Hi, Heero."

"Hello, Trowa."

"So, you finally came back."

"Yeah. But now that I'm here I have no idea what to do."

"Someone wise once told me, 'The only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions.' Give it a try."

With that, Trowa gets up and leaves the room. Heero smirks at himself.

Relena exits the shower and gets dressed. She sits at her vanity and starts to brush her hair.

'Oh, Heero, you're finally home. Now that you're here I don't know what to do.'

She finishes and heads to the tearoom.

Wufei walks into the living room.

"So, you're really here. Took you long enough."

"Hello, Wufei. How have you been?"

"I'm doing good. How about yourself?"

"I feel like I never should have come here."

"Well, now that you are here, you aren't going to leave, are you? I've come to respect Relena and I don't want to see her hurt again."

"Well, Wufei, you sure have changed."

"Yeah, but it's for the better. I hope."

"It is."

Quatre walks in.

"Hey, Wufei, Sally wants to see you."

"Thanks, Quatre."

"Got to go, see ya 'round."

Wufei runs off.

"Hello, Quatre."

"Hi, Heero. Sorry, I told Duo. Relena just misses you so much."

"It's alright, as a matter-of-fact, I'm glad you told Duo."

"Really, I'm happy to hear that."

"Well, I had better get going. I promised Relena I'd have tea with her tonight. She's probably already waiting on me and she's done that for long enough."

Heero walks down the hallway towards the tearoom.

Relena sits in the tearoom, nervously awaiting Heero's arrival. There's a knock on the door. Relena gets up to answer it.

"Heero, please come in."

"Thank you."

He walks in. She shuts the door behind him. She turns to face him. He stands there about six foot two inches tall, in his Imperial Guard uniform.

'Wow, he looks wonderful.'

"Let's sit, shall we?"

They walk over and sit down across from one another.

"You know, Heero, you didn't have to wear your uniform. You're not on duty."

He looks at her. She's wearing a simple blue sundress with her hair up in a twist with small bits framing her face. She's barefoot, he notices.

'She's stunning. She could have any man in existance. I don't deserve her.'

"Sorry. This is the only thing I had to wear that is good enough for you to see me in."

"Heero, I don't care what you wear. You should know that by now."

Heero's silent.

"So, what have you been doing since the war? How's your life been? Peaceful, I hope."

"I've been living in a small town in Florida, working as a mechanic. I own a loft apartment there."

"Really, I was just in Florida two weeks ago."

"I know. Duo came by to see me."

"What? So, you knew I was there?"

"Yeah."

"Wish I would have known."

"You mean Quatre and Duo didn't tell you?"

"No."

Heero gets up and walks to the window. He smiles.

"No wonder."

"No wonder what, Heero?"

"I figured, as soon as you found out, you would come to find me."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know how you feel, Relena. You can't hide it from me. You were happier today, when you saw me, than on your wedding day two years ago."

Relena gets up and walks over to him.

"How would you know?"

He blushes softley, thankful for the semi-darkness.

"The pictures were all over every magazine on Earth."

"Oh."

"So, how are you doing, since the divorce?"

"Great, I haven't been happier in years."

"That's good to hear."

"Heero, why did you come back?"

"To protect you."

"Oh, that's all."

Her smile fades as she turns around. Heero can't stand to see her like this. He shuts his eyes tight as the tears threaten to spill out. He takes a deep breath and turns around. Relena's gone.

Relena closes her door as the first tear falls from her eyes. She flops down onto the bed and starts to sob. She looks over at her bear.

"Oh, Heero." she whispers as she reaches out to touch it. Soon, she falls asleep, clutching the present to her chest.

"I totally screwed that up." Heero says as he stands in the shower, letting the water run over him.

"What am I going to do now?"

He gets out and gets ready for bed. He lays down and stares at the ceiling, knowing that she's right above him.

"I'm so sorry, Relena." he says, as he drifts off into sleep.

Heero sits drinking coffee in the kitchen when Duo waks in.

"So, how'd your date with Relena go last night, buddy?"

"..."

"It couldn't have been that bad, come on."

Heero lifts his head and glares at Duo.

"Just drop it."

"Ok, ok. Just hope you're not wasting her time or her tears."

Duo leaves.

Relena and Dorathy sit in her office.

"So, Relena, I heard Heero was back. Did you guys have a good time catching up?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Dorathy."

"What, no big emotional reunion?"

"It's not like he cares about me. He's just here to be my bodyguard."

"At least, he's here. That counts for something, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Relena smiles to herself as Dorathy walks out. Relena looks at the clock in her office. She stands up as Duo and Heero come rushing in.

"We must get you out of here, Relena."

"What is going on, Duo?"

"There has been a threat against the residence. You need to evacate now."

"But, where to? Everybody in the world knows all of our hiding places, by now."

"Not all of them."

"What are you talking about, Heero?"

Milliardo and Noin come running in.

"I'll take her with me. We'll go to my apartment in Florida. When the threat is over, I'll bring her back."

"There is no way she's going with you, Yuy."

"What other choice do we have, Milliardo?"

"We all stand and fight them. Together we can defeat them before they reach her."

"Milliardo, I will not allow you to fight anymore."

"But, Relena, if I can't fight to protect you, what am I good for?"

"Being my brother and a wonderful husband and father. Now please, I'm going with Heero."

Heero smiles.

"No, that is one thing I cannot allow."

"Dear, look at her, there's no way that you're winning this battle."

Milliardo looked from Noin to Relena. He smiled. Noin was right, there was nothing he could do.

"Very well than, you best be on your way."

"Thank you."

"Come on, Relena. We must leave now."

"Right."

Duo drives them to the airport. He watches the plane take off. He picks up his phone and dials a number.

"The eagles are flying."

He hangs up the phone, and smiles.

"Go for it, Heero."

"Here we are. You'll be safe here. Hell, it took the one's that knew me best five years to find me."

"It's nice, but where will I sleep?"

"In my bed."

Relena looks at him in shock. Heero chuckles.

"Don't worry. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Ok."

"It's getting late, why don't you try to get some sleep? Here you can wear this to sleep in tonight. Tomorrow we'll go get some clothes and stuff for you."

Heero throws her one of his work shirts from Bernies Automotive. On the inside of the collar is a tag that says 'Property of HY'. Relena smiles.

'Only if he really felt that way.'

"Ok."

She walks to the bathroom to change. When she's done she walks to the bed and falls asleep while Heero reads a book in the living room just a few feet away.

Relena wakes. It is still dark in the apartment. She looks over at the alarm clock on the night table.

_2:30 am_

She gets up to get a drink of water, and notices Heero asleep on the couch. She walks over to him and kneels down on the floor. She brushes some of his hair out of his face and looks at him.

'He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. Like a fallen angel.'

She notices something laying beside him. She picks it up and holds it close to see what it is. It's the framed picture of her on her wedding day.

"Every magazine on Earth, huh."

She smiles. She bends to put the photo back and accidentaly brushes against Heero's arm. He immediatly wakes up and has his gun drawn, pointed at Relena. When he realizes who it is, he puts it back under the couch cushion.

"Relena, why are you awake?"

"I was thirsty."

"The kitchen's over there. Why are you over here?"

"I just wanted to see you."

"Relena."

He looks at her and realizes what she's still holding. She follows his line of sight.

"Oh, sorry. I was just curious."

"I can explain that."

"What, like why it's the only picture in the entire house?"

"Yeah."

"Well..."

Heero takes the picture from Relena and looks at it then back to her. He stands up and offers her his hand. Relena takes it and stands up. He hesitates when she is standing in front of him, but finally lets go of her hand. Relena looks up at him. The moonlight filtering in through the windows seems to make his eyes dance.

"Well, I had better get back to sleep."

"Yeah."

Relena turns to walk to the bed. Heero stands there for a minute then follows her. As Relena reaches the side of the bed. Heero reaches out, grabs hold of her arm and spins her around. Relena looses her balance and almost falls over but Heero catches her and pulls her to him.

"Heero."

They look at eachother and he bends down and kisses her. At first it was gentle but Relena can feel his hunger and parts her lips to permit him to kiss her deeper. She puts one hand on his chest and the other on the back of his head to pull him closer, to show him just how much she wanted him. He moves from her lips to trail kisses down her neck to her collar bone. She moves her head to the side.

"Heero." she says, huskily.

He brings his hands to the front of the shirt and rips the buttons open. She is wearing nothing but a pair of black lace panties underneath. He looks at her in wonder.

"You're so beautiful."

"Oh, Heero."

He kisses her again as he starts to massage her beasts. He soon moved down to take it into his mouth.

"Heero!"

'My angel is saying my name. I have to protect her, love her forever.'

He stops for a moment to take off his shirt. She looks at him as she starts to run her hands over his smooth, well-muscled chest.

'He's definatly strong. I never thought that this was underneath that shirt'

Heero picks Relena up and lays her on his bed. He climbs in beside her and starts to trail kisses from her collar bone to her navel. He returns to kiss her lips again, this time with a fierceness that surprises even him. She reaches down to undo the closure on his pants. She gets it open and slides his pants down to his ankles. He kicks them off.

'Commando, huh. What do you expect?'

He moves back down and kisses her stomach as he slowly pushes her panties down her legs and goes even further down. She starts to wriggle underneath him as she moans with pleasure. He stops and moves back up until she is completely beneath him.

"Heero, please, make me whole."

"Oh, Relena." Heero says, huskily, as he pushes into her.

Relena screams his name as he fills her completely. They continue making love until Relena hits her peak and Heero follows shortly afterwards.

"Relena, I love you!" Heero screams, as he reaches his.

He collapses beside her and pulls her close into his arms. As Relena snuggles closer into his chest, she realizes exactly what he said.

"Do you mean it, Heero?" she sighs.

"Yes, Relena. I love you."

"Then, you'll never leave me again?"

"Never. Now get some rest."

"Ok, good night Heero. I love you, too."

"Sweet dreams, Lena."

They fall asleep in each other's arms.

Relena wakes up the next moring and reaches over next to her. The bed is empty. She sits up.

"Mornin' sleepy head. Breakfast?"

She gets off the bed with the sheet wrapped around her and walks over to Heero sitting at the counter in the kitchen.

"Mornin' yourself."

She gives him a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Lena."

She sits down and starts to eat her breakfast.

"I went out earlier this morning and bought you some clothes. They're in the bags on the couch. I hope they fit."

Relena walks over to the bags and picks up the first thing that catches her eye. It's a simple blue peasent skirt. Underneath it is a black speghetti strap shirt and black sandles with blue stitching. She looks over at Heero and smiles.

"I'm going to take a shower and get dressed."

"Ok. But hurry, there are some people that I want you to meet. Might as well enjoy ourselves while we're here."

"Right. Plus, it'll be nice to learn more about the life you've been living these past five years."

She walks into the bathroom.

Duo and Quatre walk around the grounds of the Peacecraft mansion.

"I wonder how they're doing?"

"I'm sure they're doing great."

"Duo...what's up?"

"The threat was a trick, that Hildi and I came up with, to get those two alone for awhile."

"What?"

"Yeah. I figured Heero would open up to her if he were with her twenty-four hours a day for a few days."

"I got to hand it to you, Duo. When you try, you can really be evil."

"That's me."

"Whatever happened to the Duo I met?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I might run and hide but I never tell a lie." Quatre mocks.

"Oh, that. It's not a lie if it helps someone."

"Convenient."

"Oh hush, Quatre. You want them to be happy just as much as I do."

"Yeah, you're right. I just hope, for your sake, Heero or Milliardo never find out."

Duo flinches.

"I'm not really worried 'bout Heero. He'll be happy when he comes back. But, Milliardo must never find out."

"You can trust me, I'll never tell."

"Thanks, Q-man."

Quatre just chuckles at Duo and walks away.

"Ok, Heero, ready."

"Let's go."

They leave the small apartment and head through town in Heero's dark blue 1969 Stingray.

"Hey, B. How's it goin'?"

"H? You're back soon. Ready to come back to work?"

"Sorry B, I've got something with me that needs my protection."

Heero looks over at Relena, standing next to the car. She smiles at him.

"Vice Foreign Minister Relena Kennington!"

"Soon to be Vice Foreign Minister Relena Yuy, if I have a say in the matter."

"Really? Now how did you pull that off, H?"

Matt walks up to the two.

"Hey Matt. How you been?"

"Obviously not as good as you. Last time I saw you, you didn't want anything to do with anybody, now you're talking marriage."

"There's just something special 'bout her, apparently, if she tamed our Heero."

"Must be."

"Yeah, there is. I love her."

Matt and B's eyes almost popped out of their heads, as Heero turned to walk back over to Relena. They came walking back together.

"Relena, this is the owner of the shop that I've been working at since the end of the war, Bernie, but we all just call him B and one of my coworkers Matt. Matt, B this is Relena Kennington, the woman that changed my life."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Pleasure's ours. Anyone strong enough to tame our H is a stronger person than she realizes."

Everyone laughs.

"Hey, why don't you two come out with me and the rest of the crew tonight. We've been tryin' to get H to go since he got here. We ask him almost everyday, but he never comes."

"That sounds like fun."

"Relena, what about the reason we're here."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Sorry, we really can't right now, maybe some other time."

"Sounds good. Better than we ever got from Heero here."

Heero wakes, to his vidpnone, in the middle of the night. He looks down at Relena's sleeping form, thankful that it didn't wake her too. He moves her arm, as he slowly moves off the bed, careful not to wake her. He walks over to his desk and turns on the vidphone.

"Hey, buddy, how are things goin'?"

"Duo, what do you want. It's the middle of the night."

"Sorry. I just wanted to let you know that the threat was over and you guys could come home."

"Thanks Duo. We'll be there tommorrow. Over and out."

He turns off the vidphone and crawls back into bed. Relena stirs and Heero wraps his arm around her. She puts her head on his chest and wraps her arm around his waist.

"I don't want to go back, Heero. I want to stay here with you, like this, forever."

"I know, Lena, but we have to go back. I'll still be with you, don't worry."

"It won't be like this though."

"We will be eventually, Lena. Maybe not right away but one day soon, we won't have to hide it."

"I love you, Heero."

Relena moved up and kissed Heero sweetly.

"I love you, too, Lena. Now, get some rest."

"He better not have touched my sister. God help him, if he has!"

"Hunny, settle down. I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah Milliardo, chill."

"Chill!!! You want me to chill, Maxwell!!!"

He runs over to Duo and graps ahold off his hair and pulls down.

"If he has harmed her in anyway, I am holding you personally responsible!!!"

"Ow, ow, ow, why me? It was his idea."

"But, you encouraged him!"

"Fine, whatever, would you let go of my hair now?!"

Milliardo lets go of Duo's braid and returns to his pacing. Duo sits against the wall and rubs the back of his head.

"Milliardo!!!"

Relena runs up to her brother and gives him a hug. He wraps his arms around her in return.

"Relena, I'm so glad you're home. I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"You seem in a real good mood. What happened?"

Milliardo glared over at Heero. Relena saw this and moved away from her brother.

"Heero, didn't do anything. We just caught up on the time that was lost."

Milliardo looked down at Relena's eyes, pleading with him not to do this in public.

"Ok."

He walked out of the airport, to the car. Noin walked up to Relena and put a hand on her shoulder. Relena looks over at Noin. Noin just smiles at her and walks away, after Milliardo. Heero walks over to Relena and gathers her in his arms. She wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his chest.

"It will be ok, Lena. I promise."

"Well, well, well, look what I have here."

Heero jumps away from Relena.

"Where did you come from, Maxwell?"

"I was leaning against the wall over there. You didn't see me, Heero, that's surprising. Although, the way you couldn't take your eyes off of Lena, I guess it would make it hard to see anything around you."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Maxwell, that had nothing to do with it. You were in the shadows that's all."

"The shadows had nothing to do with it. You and I both know that."

Duo looked over at Relena and smiled, then walked inside.

Heero was standing in the kitchen, when he heard the footsteps coming towards him. He looked up at a very perturbed Milliardo.

"Zechs."

"Yuy."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"What happened in the past few days to put my baby sister in such a good mood?"

"Nothing. I guess she just needed to relax a little, have some time off."

"She was just on vacation for two weeks."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"..."

Milliardo turned on his heel and stalked out. Heero smiled to himself.

Relena sits on her balcony railing and stares up at the moon, smiling.

"He's really here, for me. I can't believe it."

She smiles to herself.

Heero sits underneath the balcony and stares up at her.

"Relena."

He smiles as she gets down and walks inside. He waits until the lights go out and scales the wall with ease. He pulls himself over the railing and lands lightly. He quietly walks over to the french doors and opens them slowly.

'Silly girl, these should be locked.'

He steps inside, closes the door with a soft click, and locks it behind him.

Noin sits on the bed watching Milliardo pace across their bedroom floor.

"I just know that something is going on between those two."

"What makes you say that?"

"He never took his eyes off of her the entire time we were there or on the way home."

"What are you talking about, Milliardo? The whole way home he was staring out the window."

"His face may have been towards the window, but his eyes were focused on her. I saw it, Noin."

"I'm sure that there's no need to worry."

"I hope not."

In thier bedroom Hildi changes as Duo talks excitedly.

"He just stood there holding her, Hildi. He didn't even see me standing there or hear me walk up, until I said something."

"Maybe he's just trying to be a friend to her, Duo. Did you ever think about that?"

"There's no way they are just friends. I saw the look in his eyes when he stared at her. Something happened, I know it did."

"Even if something did happen, you don't think he's just goin' to come right out and admit it to you, do you?"

"No, I guess not, but I could always try."

"Good luck."

Heero scanned the room and quickly located his sleeping Angel. He walked over and stood beside the bed watching her sleep.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?" Relena said, playfully.

"Sorry, I woke you. I just needed to give you a kiss before I went to bed."

Relena got out of bed and stood in front of Heero.

"Is that all you want?"

She slowly started to untie the front closure of her silk nightie and let it fall open. She drew closer to Heero and draped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer still.

"I love you, my Angel. But not tonight. I will come to you tomorrow, I promise."

"But..."

Relena starts to pout.

"I'm sorry but, I don't want anyone finding us together yet."

"Ok."

Heero leans down and gives Relena a soft kiss then turns to leave.

"Could you at least stay with me until I've fallen asleep?"

"Sure."

They climb into bed and lie down in each other's arms.

"I love you, my Angel. Good night."

"I love you, too, my Fallen Angel. Good night."

"Fallen Angel?"

"That's what you reminded me of the night that I found you sleeping with my picture."

Heero smiles.

"I can deal with that."

He holds her until her breathing becomes even. He kisses her forehead then quietly gets out of the bed and walks towards the french doors leading onto the balcony. Something, gets his attention, from the corner of his eye. He smiles. He walks over and picks up the worn teddy bear. He puts it under Relena's arm before leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

Heero sits at his computer working furiously. Duo walks into his room.

"Hey, Heero buddy. How's it goin'?"

"Fine."

"How was your time alone with Relena?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Um, man, are you losin' it? We all knew that you and Relena were at your apartment alone."

"Oh."

Duo smiled mischieviously.

"What did you think I was talking about?"

"..."

"Have you two been alone together some other time, that I don't know about?"

"..."

"Come on, Heero, you can tell your old pal, can't ya?"

"..."

"Guess not."

Duo exited the room and Heero stares at his computer screen, trying to figure out the easiest way to tell Zechs without getting killed. His head sinks into his hands.

Relena enters the kitchen and grabs a cup of coffee. She sits down to read the paper. Heero walks in.

"Mornin' Lena."

"Mornin' H."

They smile at each other. Heero walks over and gives Relena a kiss. He walks over to get himself some coffee and sits down across from her at the table.

"Good morning sis."

"Good morning Milliardo."

Milliardo glares over at Heero as he gets his coffee and sits next to his sister.

"So, Relena, how did you sleep last night?"

"Fine."

"That's good. What do you have planned today?"

"Well, obviously, I'll be working non-stop all day with all the work that I've missed, probably won't even have time for lunch."

"I hope you have time for a little break. We don't want you overworking yourself."

"Hn, since when have I not overworked myself, Milliardo?"

"You do have a point there. Sorry."

"That's fine. Well, better go get ready. See you later."

She walked past Milliardo who was sipping his coffee and glanced over at Heero. He nodded his head. She smiled, knowing it was his subtle way of letting her know that she would, definatly, see him later. When Relena exited the room, Milliardo looked over at Heero.

"What's the big idea, Yuy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why have you come back after all this time?"

"To protect her."

"She has plenty of protection."

"I made her a promise years ago and I intend to keep it."

Heero stood up and walked from the room, smiling into his coffee cup.

Relena sits at her desk which is completly covered in paperwork.

'Oh, when does it end?'

She glanced over at the clock it was 7:55 pm. Her door opened.

"Hey, Lena. Shouldn't you be out of here by now?"

"I'd love to be, but there's just so much to do."

"Well, I'm on strict orders to take you away."

"Where to?"

"That's a secret."

"Well, I can't."

"Heero's the one handing down the order."

Relena paused and looked up at the former pilot of Gundam 02. He had a knowing smile on his face.

"Come on Princess. It's not nice to keep everyone waitin'."

"Alright."

Reluctantly, she stood up and followed Duo to the car. They arrived at their destiation and Relena got out.

"Duo, where are we?"

"A small kareoke bar on the beach."

"Why?"

"We all decided that you needed some fun. Work hard: Play harder, that's what I always say."

They walked inside and everybody was sitting at a couple of tables along the wall. They walked over and Relena took her seat beside Heero with Milliardo sitting at the table behind her. She glanced over at Heero.

"Heero, when did you start smoking?"

Heero looked over at Relena while lighting a cigarette. He looked nervous.

"Just today." he said as he took a drag of it and gulped down some of the beer he had in front of him.

Relena was worried. She looked back at her brother. He was staring daggers into the back of Heero's head. She immediatly knew what had driven Heero to start smoking. Everybody just listened and commented about the singers. Duo and Hildi, of course, got up and sang a couple of songs. The night looked as if it was going along just fine.

'Maybe they won't get to my song.' Heero thought.

"Next up, Heero Yuy."

Heero groaned inwardly as he steeled himself for his performance. He got up on stage and took a deep breath.

"This song is for a very special person that is here tonight. I would like to ask her to join me on stage. If you would, Angel?"

He looked over at Relena. She stood up and walked on stage her eyes never leaving his. Milliardo is fuming but Noin calmly restrains him. The music starts playing and Heero starts to sing.

_There are days that take too long_

_It's those days I wish I had right here in my arms_

_I'm gettin' lonely, I'm sick of waitin' here for you_

_I'm gettin' lonely, please come home cause I want to be with you, or maybe_

_I'm a fool_

_Baby you still drive me crazy_

_Nothings gonna change me so you don't have to cry_

_Maybe I should take the blame_

_I guess a 'soilder' man is no shelter from the rain_

_I'm gettin' lonely, I'm sick of waitin' her for you_

_I'm gettin lonely, please come home cause I want to be with you, or maybe_

_I'm a fool_

_Baby you still drive me crazy_

_Nothings gonna change me so you don't have to cry_

_Oh yeah, I said_

_Baby you know that you saved me_

_Your loves so amazing you're never off my mind_

_Nothings goin' on I've been gone for way to long_

_I'll be right back in your arms don't be afraid_

_I'm gettin' closer, I'm making my way back home to you_

_I'm gettin' closer, I can see your face and a light keeps shining through, and baby what am I to do_

_Baby you still drive me crazy_

_Nothings gonna change me so you don't have to cry_

_No, no, no, I said_

_Baby you know that you saved me_

_Your loves so amazing you're never off my mind_

_Oh, I said_

_Nothings going on I've been gone for way to long_

_I'll be right back in your arms don't be afraid_

As soon as he had finished the song, Heero hit one knee.

"Relena, Angel, will you marry me?"

Relena was shocked. She put her hands to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. Heero looked up at her expectantly, holding the platinum and diamond ring.

The entire bar was silent.

"Well, little missy, what's it gonna be?" the announcer said over the speakers.

"Yes, Heero, I will marry you." Relena said into the mic beside her.

Heero stood, and slid the ring on her finger. The entire bar burst into cheers as they kissed for the first time in public. Duo smirked to himself as he squeezed Hildi's hand under the table. Milliardo stood and stormed outside, a very worried Noin following him. Heero and Relena walk of stage and join they're friends.

"Congatulations, buddy!"

"Thanks Duo."

Heero smiles.

"I'm gonna make a toast. This rounds on me. What's everybody drinkin'?"

Duo goes to the bar and gets the drinks. He comes back and hands them out. Duo, then, raises his cup and everybody follows suit.

"To my best friends in the world. Congratulations. You've finally found happiness. May it last for all eternity."

"For all eternity." everybody says, in unison.

Everyone downs they're drinks. Heero leans over and gives Relena another kiss and the group cheers again.

"I can't believe the nerve of that...ugh!"

"Now, Milliardo, we all knew how she felt about Heero."

"But, she could do so much better, Noin."

"But, she loves him."

"He doesn't love her though."

"Apparently he does, or I don't think he would have proposed to her."

"He's just playing with her heart again."

"I don't think so, did you see the look in his eyes. He meant every word. And, you know it. That's what's really bothering you. You can't stand the fact that Heero Yuy is going to be your..."

"Don't say it Noin, just please, don't say it."

"Are you even considering her feelings in all of this?"

"Of course I am."

"Then did you see how happy she was tonight?"

"Yes, I haven't seen her that happy in years."

"Then, why do you have a problem with it?"

"Because he doesn't deserve her?"

"But, she deserves to be happy right?"

"Yes, of course she does. I love to see her happy."

"You have an odd way of showing it. You need to get over this feud you have with him. If not for your sake then, for hers."

"You're right. I just need to sit down and talk to Yuy. Bury the hatchet."

"That's right. A good start would be trying to call him by his first name."

Milliardo smirked. He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her.

"Thanks for the tip."

"Anytime."

"Angel, it's getting late. I think we should start heading back."

Relena glanced down at her watch.

_11:30 pm._

"Oh god, we do need to get going. I have alot more work that still needs to get done by the end of the week."

She looked around at all of her friends.

"Where's Milliardo?"

"Oh, he ran out after Heero's performance." Duo slurred.

Relena looks over at Heero nervously as he lights another cigarette.

Heero walks down the hallway towards Milliardo's office.

'Oh, God, what is going to happen to me? He's going to kill me, that's what's going to happen.'

He stops in front of the door, takes a deep breath, let's it go, and knocks.

"Enter."

Heero opens the door and steps inside. He's greeted by a very calm Head of the Imperial Guards.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Heero. Please have a seat. Would you like a scotch?"

Heero, surprised, takes a seat on the plush leather couch on the wall opposite Milliardo's desk.

"Sure."

Milliardo takes two crystal glasses off of a shelf and fills them. He walks over to Heero and hands him one. Then he walks over to the window and looks out on the beautiful garden before him. He notices a golden haired young woman walking among the roses.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Huh?"

"Relena."

Heero stands and walks towards Milliardo and follows his gaze.

"Yes, she is."

"She's very special to me, Heero. I want you to know that."

They look at one another.

"She's special to me too, Milliardo. I love your sister dearly. I finally found my humanity because of her. She means more to me than anything or anybody else."

"I just wanted to keep her safe. At first I thought, to do that, I had to keep you away from her. Now, I know that I was wrong."

Milliardo raises his glass.

"To eternal happiness."

"To eternal happiness."

AN: Well that's it. I hope you liked it. I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Please read and review. All questions and comments are welcome. Well, good bye for now.

Fate Lowe


End file.
